ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Plumbers (series)
Plumbers is a comedy series by Omi. Plot A new Plumbers' base is opened, and many aliens go to learn there. The series focuses on Peixes and Cibus, two friends, living in room D42 along with Sartan and Ledus. They have many silly adventures because of Peixes' and Cibus' stupidity, and the rest of the crazy characters in the series. Fan List Add your name if you like the series! *'hello.my name is morgan freeman.' (Wall - Blog - ) 12:58, May 30, 2014 (UTC) *Brianultimatedragon (Talk with me H-E-R-E!) 06:48, May 18, 2011 (UTC) *Rocketslug! :) Happy to talk! 12:59, May 21, 2011 (UTC) *I throw Skittles in the air sometimes, sayin ayo gotta taste the rainbow! 17:16, June 23, 2011 (UTC) *If i were a plumber . . . id get some free nachosBrandon 10 (Talk - Blog - ) 15:36, July 3, 2011 (UTC) *(˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 23:16, July 12, 2011 (UTC) *Hey, Everybody, My Name is Newbie49 and I'm Kind of a... Well, Look That the Username (Talk - Blog - ) 15:57, July 23, 2011 (UTC) *K-K The Batking 19:09, August 8, 2011 (UTC) *Hey, this is the best EVAR! 09:18, August 9, 2011 (UTC) *ET Was Here!!! 14:06, October 1, 2011 (UTC) *SHOOP DA WHOOP! Timez for boomz!! VIRUS! BADABOOM VIRUS 09:40, November 12, 2011 (UTC) *7am,waking up in the morning, gotta brush my teeth, gotta go downstairs, gotta be fresh,gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal, seeing everything, the time is going, ticking on and on everyone is rushing gotta get down to the bus stop, gotta catch my bus I see my friends, kicking in the front seat, sitting in the back seat. 10:45, December 31, 2011 (UTC) *'UltimateFan20532' (Wall - Blog - ) 00:28, May 27, 2012 (UTC) *Anonamous User: I think your show is AMAZING! Characters D42 roommates *Peixes: a Baharian. *Cibus: a Mordidan. *Sartan: a Cangrejon. *Ledus: a Cervellon. D43 roommates *Decibel: an evolved Sonorosian. *Retrecir: an Encoger. *Exypnos: an Encephalonan. *Elduris: a crazed element. D97 roommates *Sakana: a female Baharian. *Meliza: a female Martian. *Dittie: a female Splixson. She was sent by Azmuth from the Ambura System (in Omni-World) to the Plumbers' base for training. *Anguis: a female Pharomarchian. *Thirio: a Beithioche. He is Sakana's pet. D1 roommates *Papiro: a Flatonian. *Probus: a Ro-Warasaur. *Capulus: A Efac El. *Tertawa : A Helosptran. School staff *D'aois: a Negative Crystalsapien. *Kulta: a GoldFreak. *Magister Pupe: a Drillsaura. *Auge: an Opticoid. *Ms. Partikas: a Cibusian. *Daynjar: a Strahlung. *Periculo: a Heatstone. Villains (not many) *Melvin: A Hypnoduck. *Sexiep: A Nairahab. *Sibuc: A Nadidrom. *Faul: A Pisces Volann. *Computer Geek: Half-human half- computer alien thing. Other characters *Plante Rocher: A Pleiospilos Nelii. He is a new character made for Plumbers: The Movie. *Terlihat: A Usyligian. He is part of a spy organiazation called OOSAFEF. *Laghairt: A Merlinisapien. He is part of a spy organization called OOSAFEF. Episodes For more info on every episode, go here. Season 1 #Pilot #Starvin' #Rock Stars #Anatidaephobia #3 Hours After Curfew #Babyfied #Get a Job #Awake All Night #Superzeroes #The Lag Machine #The Norrisening #Rook Blue #The Iron Fist #Srebmulp #Who Let The Dog Out? #Spy Guys #This Episode Has No Meaning #$$$$ #Cibus the Genius #Baby, Baby, Baby #Subsitute Creature #Intelligence of the Pyromaniac #Grossbusters #Oh Crud We're Getting Serious Season 2 #The Doomsday Device #Sartan's Strength #Karma Switch #Superzeroes 2: Return of EVIL #Melvin's Return #Time Tangled #Cookie Creatures #More Episodes Coming Soon Specials *Cannonbolted (Cannonbolt Fest 2011) *The Super Spoopy Special (Halloween 2013) Shorts *WAZZUP! *Donut on the Ceiling *Peixes' Crazy Dreams Crossovers *Return to Omni-World *Plumbers and Splix 10: Fight Against Poachers *The Mega Omi Crossover Movies *Plumbers: The Movie *Ben 10: Ultimate Crossover (participates in crossover) *Plumbers and Splix 10: Fight Against Poachers (Crossover with Splix 10) Video games Ben 10 Fanfiction: Punch Time Explosion Plumbers characters are confirmed to appear in the video game. The game hasn't started yet. Plumbers: Possesion A puzzle game for the series. One day, Peixes and Cibus wake up in the morning, and discover that the whole academy was possesed by mind spores and they are evil now. Peixes and Cibus must fight through their possesed friends and find out about who possesed the sstudents and defeat him. The player can switch between Peixes and Cibus, and their special abilities. The Plumbers Academy A MMORPG of the series, similar To Big Fat Awesome House Party of CN. The player can choose between 15 species related to the show, and can move it around the academy. The player must do missions around the academy, and he can fly to different planets to do missions. Category:Series Category:Episodes Category:Genre: Comedy/Humor Category:Plumbers (series) Category:Ben 10 Fanfiction DVD Category:The Omiverse Category:Featured Series Category:Genre: Fantasy